The present disclosure relates to a system for measuring characteristics of the velocity vector of an aircraft in relation to a surrounding air mass, such as the velocity, angle of attack, and angle of sideslip of the aircraft.
The disclosure herein also relates to an aircraft equipped with such a measurement system and also to a method for updating such a measurement system.
Currently, the characteristics of the velocity vector of an aircraft are measured with the aid of sensors placed in the flow of air surrounding the aircraft. Thus, the velocity of an aircraft is measured with the aid of pitot tubes, the angle of attack of an aircraft is measured by angle of attack probes, and the angle of sideslip of an aircraft, on some aircraft, is measured by sideslip probes.
In some conditions these sensors may give false indications. For example, when they are blocked or obstructed by water or frost.
It is therefore beneficial to have another means for measuring the characteristics of the velocity vector of the aircraft.